


After Hours

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Prorok, Bondage, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machine, M/M, Omega!Thace, Pillory, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Commander Prorok likes to use the interrogation rooms for...unorthodox sessions with his lieutenant when they’re off duty.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was the winner of second place on a twitter poll I had, so have some yummy Prorok and Thace!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! This has not been beta read.

When he feels the metal close around his wrists and neck, he couldn't stop a sharp breath escaping him.

The way he was positioned forced him to be leaned over with his hips up. He tried to keep his thighs from shaking as cool air touched his bared ass and thighs, sending a shiver up his back.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from behind him as he heard his commander going through his toy chest. It filled him with a small sense of excitement and anxiety.

They were in one of the interrogation rooms, the Druids having gone to tend to other matters. The sentries were specifically ordered not to disturb this area as well as the corporals. The only way interruptions would be tolerated was if Zarkon commanded for their presence. Seeing though as the Emperor was quite occupied lately that outcome was unlikely.

Still, Thace was wary of someone barging through that door at any minute. Someone who would see him with his ass out and locked in place for his Commander and unable to try and cover himself. It was a small fear of his, especially if it happened to be one of the Marmora agents.

When the footsteps of Commander Prorok were approaching him, the fears of being caught were overrun by his excitement of what the older man had in store for him. His slit twitches in anticipation as a single drop of slick escapes over his folds and down his left thigh. He hears a deep chuckle before he feels a hand on his ass.

"Stars look at you. I haven't even started and already you're getting wet," Prorok's smirk could be heard as he lightly traced a finger down from Thace's asshole down to his needy folds, "Such a needy whore aren't you Thace?"

He gives a soft whine as he feels the finger continuing trace over the folds, the calloused, lube covered fingertip carefully circling his clit. It felt cool to the touch but the friction of rubbing quickly heats up the lubricant before he feels if being spread over the crevice. A moan escapes him as his small cock twitches needily.

"Please...sir..."

"Would you like a cock inside you already? Tsk, so impatient, whore."

Thace bites his bottom lip as he squeezes his legs together in an attempt to try and keep the slowly increasing heat between his thighs.

"I have a nice treat for you tonight. I had this custom made just for you since you love being stretched so wide open," Prorok chuckled as he gives Thace's ass a firm squeeze before he released the soft buttocks and moves away.

He tried to see if he could get a look at what Prorok had in store for him, but the pillory held firm.

"S-sir, please...I-it aches so much...!"

"Shhhhh..." The calming palm of Prorok's hand against his warm slit makes Thace buck and release a fresh bout of slick mixed with the lubricant, "So needy...but that's one of the reasons I love doing this to you."

Something lightly brushes against his folds and he could hear quiet clicks coming from behind him, like something was being adjusted.

Then he feels it.

He feels he smooth, firm tip of the toy slowly slip inside of him. A soft cry escapes Thace as he opens his mouth, closing his eyes tight as he feels the stretch of the dildo inside of him. With the lube it slides in easier than it would have without it. When it stills inside of him, it was then Prorok moves around to stand in front of Thace.

The lieutenant looks up with his slit adjusting to the unfamiliar but most definitely welcomed toy. His eyes were slightly dulled as he watches Prorok slowly pulling up the zipped that held the crotch of his suit closed.

"Do you like it? Hmm, judging by the look on your face I would say you are. I haven't even started it yet," He chuckled softly before he tugs his own cock out, "Why don't you tend to me while I use this toy on you?"

Thace licked his lips, eyes going to the cock. It wasn't as long as other's he's had but it certain wasn't lacking in girth.

He makes sure to open his mouth wider and let his tongue loll out as he feels Prorok's large hand gently grip his head. A needy sound escapes the lieutenant as he feels the toy slowly start to move.

When it thrusts in carefully the poor man almost chokes when Prorok pushes his cock into his mouth.

"Ghrk!" Thace looks up at the commander as his toes curl into the ground.

A smirk greets him as Prorok slowly moves his hips forwards, "That's it, sweet whore...take it...nnngh..."

His slit clenched around the toy as it began to increase the pace, the tip kissing his spot as his fingers curl. Each thrust in causes a warm ache that starts growing stronger with each thrust in. The machine could be heard moving behind him, how the soft whirring fills the room before he feels the tip of Prorok's shaft push against the back of his throat.

The sudden feel of the deflated knot against his lips has him choke slightly but the pillory and Prorok's hand keeps him in place.

"Mmmmmm...!" Thace jerks slightly, tears burning at his squinting eyes, "Mmghhh...! Urk...!"

"Your mouth is so good..." Prorok licked over his own little tusks as he takes in the beautiful sight of Thace'a mouth spread open and those teary, needy eyes looking at him. He tightened his grip on his lieutenant's head, "That's it...take me down that throat of yours. Mmmmooooh stars I can't wait to cum down you're throat. Would you like that my slutty lieutenant? Of course you would. I shouldn't be surprised honestly..."

Thace's eyes roll back as he chokes softly when Prorok begins to fuck his face almost in time with the machine now fucking him hard and fast. He feels his head growing heavy as a wonderful fog fills it. He breathes shakily through his nose as his jaw was beginning to ache.

Any fears of being caught in here were tossed aside as he was being fucked so wonderfully. He didn't care at this point as long as he was getting fucked and pleasured like this by his commander and it didn’t interfere with his work then he could be fucked in the gladiator arena for all to see and he wouldn’t bat an eye.

Besides, it wasn’t like they had work to do right away since they were here after their work hours. 


End file.
